A Plastic Rose
by lovelylady123
Summary: Here is a little one-shot of the adorable Kid Flash and Jinx. Jinx hasn't seen Flash in months. How can she handle the pain of being apart?


**Okay, I'm still working on my other TT story so here is a little one-shot to tide you over until I finish with that one or update it. Here is a little JinxXKid Flash! (: **

The wind blew in her face. The October sky was lit with stars that seemed to make every thing beautiful. It warmed her heart, but it could never mend the large break in it. It ached. It ached for someone. Jinx smiled thinking of all of the times the two had shared. Ever since Kid Flash had left to go save the world somewhere else.

It didn't seem fair how everything would be absolutely perfect and in seconds it could all crumble out from underneath a person. Jinx had learned to accept that things like that would happen a lot.

For six months now she was fighting along side of the Titans. The faster evil was destroyed that would make even less time they would have to spend apart from each other. He had been gone for four months, not exactly a long time, but for them it seemed like an eternity.

Jinx tried to make herself realize that nothing special had really happened between the two except him giving her a rose every now and then, but that rose meant so much to her. Something that meaningful just couldn't be nothing. Could it? No, it couldn't. She shook her head trying to rid her mind of that painful thought.

It couldn't be nothing. They were something. To her he was everything. She twirled a rose that he had given her in her hand. The rose had already died, but she didn't care. It was from him, which meant it was beautiful. The petals were a dusty brown and they felt rough and were very delicate. Gently, she lifted it up and sat it on the shelf.

As she moved she accidentally bumped into the shelf which made it shake. A book knocked off of the shelf and landed on a page. She bent down to pick it up, but stopped as her eyes trailed the page. This wasn't her book. It must be Flash's, she thought.

"Love is like a rose," she read the poem that was in the book. "it is beautiful in bloom but when it dies it leaves an empty reminder of what once was." she sighed at the words. They were true. Then she noticed a post-it note on the page. She laughed as she noticed that the handwriting was flashes.

"If that is true then our love is like a plastic rose. It is beautiful always, different then other roses, and it never dies. Signed Kid Flash." she stopped reading aloud. "Did he want me to find this?" knowing Flash, he probably did. Her eye lids began to get heavy as she felt herself nearly drifting asleep standing up.

She dashed to the corner of the room and jumped in between the sheets of her bed. Being sleep deprived wasn't suiting her well. She snuggled up with the book and closed her eyes, slowly drifting asleep. She knew Flash wasn't gone. She'd see him again in her dreams. Even if that was the only place she'd see him for a while she'd gladly take it.

She faded in and out of consciousness until the morning. Glancing at the clock she noticed that it was only seven-thirty. She usually slept later than that. She also noticed that all night long she managed to stay curled up with that book of Flash's.

Setting it down, she sauntered over towards the window. The sun was just rising in the sky and the Earth was still a bit cool. She opened up her window dieing to feel the breeze. For some strange reason she liked the cold.

The fresh, cool air hit her and nearly knocked her breath away. It felt good. For once she could actually breathe again. "So you're a poet now, Flash?" she laughed. "Well here is something for you. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. And even though today is another day you're gone it means tomorrow is one day less of us being apart." she smiled. "I miss you, Flash. So I'm going to hold onto that."

Then she felt a gust of wind gush in through the window and surround Jinx, shifting her balance, and nearly throwing her out the window. It all happened so fast it made Jinx feel light headed. Then the wind rushed out of the door and slammed it behind, knocking a few more books of the shelf.

Jinx's heart began to feel lighter as she realized what had happened. She looked down and in her hand was a rose and a note. "I miss you, too. Until we meet again, my Jinx." she read aloud. She sat the rose down in a fresh vase and tapped the note in her hands.

"Yes, Flash. Until we meet again." she bit her lip. She'd see him again, and he was definitely worth the wait.

**There you have it! A cute little one-shot. I hope you like it! I enjoyed writing it, anyway. Please review! (:**


End file.
